Devaneios em Vermelhovinho
by mycah-chan
Summary: Mas, antes de continuar suas imprecarições, um foco vermelho apareceu no centro do palco... como tocasse a própria paixão do corpo que movia-se ao sabor nas notas compassadas do instrumentista...
1. Chapter 1

Nota: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem! Assim como a música Nyha pertence a Hans Zimmer. Peguei emprestado rapidinho... prometo que devolverei todos inteiros!!!! HAUHAUHAU

Nota1: Betado carinhosamente pela Prisma-san!!! *0* (aperta***)

Nota2: Para entrar melhor no clima, recomendo a leitura com essa trilha sonora...

http: .com/watch?v=gP73FjVzvEc&feature=related

Sevilha, Espanha.

Nunca havia imaginado que aquela viagem de férias forçadas iria leva-lo a Sevilha. Não tinha exatamente o perfil de homem que gostava do calor da noite espalhola. Principalmente quando seu chefe/pseudo-melhor-amigo, o forçara a visitar todas aquelas amostras culturais sobre arquitetura, música, teatro e dança latinas.

Alisou mais uma vez a camisa negra impecável que escolhera para usar naquela noite quente. Ainda não conseguia entender o que estava fazendo ali em pleno verão espanhol. Gostava muito mais do clima frio e nebuloso de Londres. O que com certeza combinava muito mais com seu humor do que aquele lugar.

Encarou-se novamente no espelho, procurando qualquer defeito, hábito que criara sempre que saía de casa para um encontro de negócios. E decidiu que Sasuke ainda pagaria muito caro por lhe fazer cozinhar naquele lugar.

Com descaso passou os dedos sobre os longos cabelos escuros, a única amostra que algum tipo de rebeldia ainda existia. Sem hesitar mais, saiu do quarto. Desceu as escadas do HOTEL ALFONSO XIII, sabendo que para sua desgraça, Sasuke havia pensado em tudo, ele não conseguiria fugir de "atividades recreativas" ali, principalmente porque em seu hotel estava sendo realizada uma apresentação da maior e mais conceituada escola de artes de Sevilla. O que para ele somente queria dizer que se não saísse de seu quarto para assistir, ele só conseguiria ficar mais estressado ainda por não conseguir dormir com todo aquele barulho de violões, castanholas, violas, e sapateados. Coisa que sinceramente não atraíam nada seu humor.

Com os lábios franzidos em uma linha dura, vagou pelo belo salão decorado no estilo barroco ou algo do gênero, decoração e arquitetura realmente não eram forte. Olhava tudo sem se fixar em nada. Os minutos foram passando músicas sendo executadas com perfeição, assim como a dança que não prendiam seu olhar por mais de alguns poucos minutos.

"Acho que já vi o suficiente da cultura latina pelas minhas adoráveis férias inteiras..."

Pensou, elevando seus olhos para o palco, esperando o momento certo de para sair tão discretamente quando havia entrado ali. De repente, as luzes dimunuíram, deixando o salão em uma semi escuridão. "Droga, agora serei forçado a ficar até que consiga enxergar uma saída descente..." - murmurou. Mas, antes de continuar suas imprecarições, um foco vermelho apareceu no centro do palco, o violão forte e apaixonado começou seu devaneio acompanhado pela percussão, como tocasse a própria paixão do corpo que movia-se ao sabor nas notas compassadas do instrumentista.

Ele não conseguia tirar seus olhos da figura suntuosa que se movia de forma luxuriante diante de seus olhos. O corpo femino era sinuoso e forte, os movimentos apaixonados, a dançarina mostrava com o corpo a paixão que vibrava no ar pelas notas do violão. Era quase como se fizessem amor ali na frente de todos que quisessem ver. O longo vestido em tons de vermelho e vinho, colava-se a pele dela como se fissesse parte dela. Os cabelos longos e castanhos estavam parcialmente presos com camélias vermelhas, e imediatamente ele sentiu seu perfume inebriante envolvê-lo.

O balanço do corpo, o movimento dos quadris, as mãos que seguravam a extremidade do vestido, deixando as longas e torneadas pernas visíveis ao seu olhar cheio de desejo. Os pés que movíam-se em um rítmo constante, levando seu corpo a desejar aquele mesmo rítmo, O pescoço delicado, os lábios cheios pintados para seu maior tormento, com o mesmo vermelho que colava seu corpo, e os olhos, ah... insondáveis olhos castanhos, que quando se fixaram nos dele, mostravam todo o conhecimento que tinham do que ela causava nos homens que a assistiam. O brilho naqueles misteriosos olhos o levou a crer que talvez , só talvez, ela soubesse no poder que ela esta exercendo sobre ele naquele momento.

Atraído a ela aproximou-se mais do pequeno palco em que a beldade dançava. Ali, naquele pequeno espaço de tempo, sentiu-se completamente separado do mundo, só havia ela, ele e a música que envolvia os dois como se fossem parte do mesmo ser que pulsava a cara batida das castanholas, a cada acorde ou dedilhado do violão.

Seu olhar a abrasava, queimava cada parte de pele visível, como se pudesse marcar-la como sua. Fazendo amor com seus olhos, bebendo de seus lábios a cada sorriso lascivo que ela lhe enviava. Tinha certeza que ela dançava para ele. Da mesma forma que a música começou, as luzes se foram, o último acorde foi tocado, e o encanto se quebrou.

Aplausos vibrantes cortaram o ar, flores foram jogadas para a o palco, mas incrivelmente Neji percebeu que estava segurando o fôlego, como se pudesse fazer com que o momento acabasse assim que soltasse o fôlego. As luzes se acenderam, e os artistas receberam as honrarias por terem encerrado de forma tão espetacular a noite.

Mas, ela não estava entre eles. Sem conter um pensamento que talvez todo aquele momento não passasse de uma brincadeira que sua mente cansava lhe pregava, dirigui-se as escadas.

Não soube dizer nem como nem quando, mas, de alguma forma, encontrou-se novamente em seu quarto. Jogando os sapatos para um canto qualquer, tomado por uma súbita letargia, jogou-se na cama. Onde sonhos quentes em vermelho-vinho o embalaram noite a dentro.

.

.

.

Continua?!?!?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nota:**_ bla bla bla... Naruto não me pertence! E já perdi a esperança de ganhar o Neji de presente... TOT

**_Nota1: _**Esqueci de comentar algo importante, essa fic é um presentinho para minha mão direita, esquerda e tudo mais... a Nai (Naia Reidel), que é co-autora da Sensibilidade. E tbm dedicada especialmente para a Prisma-san e Uchiha Yuuki, que carinhosamente me ajudaram a ajeitar minhas idéias para escrever esse devaneio. Então, meninas lindas do meu coração... Espero que vcs gostem do presente!!! bjinhos

_"Onde sonhos quentes em vermelho-vinho o embalaram noite a dentro..."_

Um som seco chamou sua atenção tirando-o da letargia do sono. Demorou alguns instantes para perceber que alguém chamava a porta.

- Um momento. - respondeu em inglês mesmo, a voz carregada de irritação por terem interrompido seu sono.

Tropeçando nos tapetes finos e xingando baixo por ter chutado com os pés descalços a bela mesinha de canto que amparava o telefone, chegou a porta sem preocupar-se em esconder seu humor.

- Espero que seja algo import... - as palavras morreram em seus lábios quando fixou seus olhos nos misteriosos olhos castanhos a sua frente. - ... eu devo estar sonhando... - murmurou mais para si mesmo.

Seus baços penderam ridiculamente ao lado do corpo, deixando uma passagem estreita que a bela mulher não hesitou em usar para entrar no quarto. Sem uma palavra se quer. Somente passou por ele, deixando seu corpo tocar deliberadamente o dele, torturando-o com a fragrância entorpecente que emanava dela.

Neji estava completamente parado, sem reação ainda encarando o espaço vazio que ela havia deixado quando entrou no quarto. Piscou duas vezes antes de levar as mãos a porta e fecha-la a chave.

Virou-se e encarou a mulher que ainda vestia vermelho-vinho. A mesma que acreditou ser somente um fruto de sua mente cansada.

O vestido delineava cada curva de seu corpo, escorrengando por ele como se fosse uma segunda pele, justo até os quadris, tornando-se vaporoso e leve até chegar ao chão. Os recortes permitiam um vislumbre das belas pernas, e o decote moldava os seios cheios como uma oferenda. Ela era deslumbrante.

Seus pés o guiaram até ela automaticamente, sem uma palavra, postou-se a sua frente, sem tirar os olhos do mar castanho que respondia seu olhar com fogo e mistério. Não sabia seu nome, não conhecia sua voz, mas, não conseguia evitar desejá-la. Precisava desesperadamente tocá-la.

Mãos inquietas roçaram as mechas soltas do cabelo dela, sentindo sua macies e o perfume embriagante das camélias que prendiam a bela cabeleira. O que para ele era um crime, deixa-la solta, correu os dedos pelas ondas castanhas, soltando o prendedor prateado que os segurava, deixando que caíssem aos pés deles, junto com as flores vermelhas.

As mãos femininas correram para os botões de sua camisa, desnudando-o, expondo a pele clara e lisa aos seus olhos, sentindo o bater do coração dele, tão forte e compassado, tão diferente do dela. Deixou suas mãos correrem livremente pelo corpo dele, sentindo os músculos firmes ondularem ao seu toque. Com as mãos em seus ombros, deixou a camisa negra deslizar esquecida ao chão.

Neji aproximou-se sorrateiramente seu rosto do pescoço delicado, sentindo sua essencia, roçou seu nariz na curva graciosa, procurando com as mãos o ziper que segurava o vestido. Com um movimento quase reverente, deixou suas mãos levarem o tecido vermelho-vinho para baixo, revelando a pele beijada pelo sol, os seios perfeitos e firmes, os músculos firmes, a cintura fina, o quadril redondo que lhe enfeitiçara, e as pernas maravilhosas, que pareciam ser feitas para envolve-lo.

Ofegou, não sabia se conseguiria exprimir em palavras a visão que tinha a sua frente. Tudo era tão perfeito, tão surreal que qualquer coisa dita poderia quebrar o encantamento que os envolvia. Deixou seu olhar claro tocar-lhe o corpo, mostrando o quanto lhe desejava, o quanto ela era perfeita.

Ela aproximou-se suavemente, tomando uma de suas mãos entre as dela, sem deixar de olhá-lo levou-as aos seus lábios, deixando um beijo na palma da mão masculina, e suavemente levou-a ao seu corpo, deixando-a sobre seu coração, fazendo-o sentir o ribombar furioso.

Imediatamente algo se quebrou dentro dele, sabia que nunca mais esqueceria aquela noite, mesmo que vivesse eternamente conseguiria reviver cada detalhe da quente noite espanhola.

Em um impulso intempestivo, atirou-se aos lacivos lábios vermelhos, devorando-os com fúria e fogo, queimando corpo e alma. Deixou suas mãos passearem pelo corpo sinuoso com a mesma paixão que ela dançara momentos antes para ele. Tocava cada curva com fogo, procurando cegamente matar a fome que seu corpo sentia.

Um gemido feminino se perdeu na noite enquanto ela sentia os lábios dele tomando seus seios em uma fome desemfreada. Ali era só calor, paixão, fogo, fúria, luxúria... Suas mãos correram para as calças ajustadas perfeitamente na cintura masculina. Precisava dele, da pele dele nua em contato com a sua. Sentia como se estivesse faminta e só ele conseguiria saciá-la.

Em uma confusão de corpos, e ainda tentando-se livrar das calças, chegaram a bela cama de dossel.

Tomado pelo frenesi beijou os lábios cheios avidamente, como se dependesse deles para continuar vivendo. Suas mãos descorregavam livremente pelo corpo quente dela, chegando a fonte de se desejo, de sua fome, enquanto as mãos dela passeavam por suas costas, marcando a pele branca com suas unhas vermelhas, como o desejo dele, como a fome dela.

Tocou-lhe o corpo e desejou tocar-lhe a alma quando viu-se desejando mais do que somente aquela noite quente de paixão espanhola. Sentiu as mãos dela segurarem seu rosto, forçando-o a olhar dentro dos misteriosos olhos castanhos enquanto ele penetrava lentamente seu corpo, ofegaram juntos. Sem tirar os olhos dos dela beijou seus lábios enquanto deixava seu corpo mover-se junto ao dela, na mesma cadência, dançando juntos no passo descompassado do famenco que o enfeitiçara. Eram fogo e desejo sem forma, sem sentido, buscando algo que somente o corpo expressava, que a alma não podia desejar. Fundiram-se em um milhar de sensações, esgotando completamente seus corpos, saciando a fome implacável.

Sem uma palavra, deitou-se de lado e puxou-a contra seu corpo, querendo prolongar o máximo possível aquele momento. Não soube quando o sono o venceu. Dormiu dessa vez, um sono sem sonhos.

.

.

.

**_fim da segunda parte... _**

mais?!?


	3. Chapter 3

.

_Sem uma palavra, deitou-se de lado e puxou-a contra seu corpo, querendo prolongar o máximo possível aquele momento. Não soube quando o sono o venceu. Dormiu dessa vez, um sono sem sonhos._

três meses depois

Mais um dia de reuniões em Londres. E incrivelmente para um dia de outono, o sol brilhava calidamente entre as nuvens brancas e fofas. Estava sentado em sua poltrona macia de couro, com o computador ligado, uma planilha mostrando os faturamentos da empresa de consultoria que era sócio. Olhava os números atentamente, analisando o crescimento dos últimos meses. Iria apresentar esses dados para Sasuke numa reunião rápida antes do almoço.

- Senhor Hyuuga? - sua assistente o chamou.

- Sim. - respondeu polidamente.

- Senhor Uchiha pediu para adiantar a reunião de vocês se possível. Creio que o motivo é algo relacionado a esposa dele. - confessou a senhora em tom sigiloso, e Neji reprimiu um riso, forçando uma expressão séria conseguiu responder enquanto levantava-se segurando uma pasta fina com os documentos necessários.

- Já estou indo para a sala dele, avise por telefone, ok?

- Sim senhor.

.

.

- Então sua esposa te intimou a um almoço? - brincou com o amigo ao chegar a sala do Uchiha.

- Vai tirando sarro da minha felicidade, Hyuuga. Em breve será você que será arrastado de loja em loja para escolher o melhor sapatinho de pano para um ser que ainda não tem nem o tamanho de uma ervilha! - bufou o outro em tom descrente.

Não era segredo que a esposa do Uchiha adorava passear com o marido a tira colo por todas as lojas mais finas da cidade. E desde que descobrira a gravidez o hobbie preferido dela era colecionar sapatos infantis, como se não bastasse a coleção de sapatos femininos que ela tinha. Não que Sasuke não estivesse feliz em ser pai, só não suportava a idéia de ter que ir as compras. Seria muito mais fácil ela mandar todo o carregamento de sapatos infantis para casa, do que perder o almoço com isso. Mas, o Uchiha simplesmente não conseguia dizer não quando olhava nos olhos verdes da esposa.

- Então. - começou o Hyuuga com um sorriso sardônico brilhando nos olhos claros. - Estes são nossos balanços dos ultimos três meses. Verá que estamos em um crescimento constante e estável.

- Certo muito bom. - falou o Uchiha relaxando quase que instantaneamente, com um suspiro voltou seus olhos negros para o amigo. - Nem tivemos tempo de conversar sobre sua viagem. Como foram suas férias?

- Quentes. - respondeu em uma palavra, tentando colocar nela o desgosto pelo calor espanhol, mas, sem conseguir esconder completamente que aquela mesma palavra o lembrava o calor do perfeito corpo feminino que teve em seus braços por uma única noite completamente mágica.

- Só isso? Vamos, Neji, alguma coisa deve ter te chamado atenção. Sevilla é uma cidade grande, cheia de teatros, museus, futebol. - falou o outro tentando tirar qualquer resposta a mais do amigo.

- Sim, e barulho, violão e castanholas por todo lugar! - disse o outro, e imediatamente fixou-se no vermelho que encadernava uma edição de luxo de um livro qualquer na estante atrás do Uchiha. Vermelho-vinho, como o vestido que encontrara no chão de seu quarto ao acordar nu e sozinho, vendo que de alguma forma torcida, ela levara suas roupas, deixando o vestido impregnado com o perfume marcante e feminino para trás, como uma lembrança perpétua da noite que compartilharam. Durante os dias restantes de suas férias não a viu em lugar nenhum. Voltou para Londres sem saber seu nome, sem conhecer sua voz, somente com a lembrança daquela noite, e com o vestido vermelho-vinho em sua bagagem. Um souvenir que guardara para sempre o calor do corpo dela.

- Bem, pelo menos espero pelo menos o colchão do hotel tenha valido a pena a diária. - falou o outro brincando, sem saber a verdade de suas palavras. - Droga. Tenho que ir, agora ou não vou conseguir almoçar antes da doida da senhora Uchiha colocar todas as prateleiras das lojas a baixo.

- Deixe ela saber que você a chama de "doida", "senhora Uchiha". - o brilho sardônico voltava aos olhos claros.

- Que não seja você a dar com a língua entre os dentes, Hyuuga! - respondeu o outro já com a mão na maçaneta.

- Longe de mim atrair a ira da senhora Uchiha. - riu.

.

.

.

O dia estava calmo e lindo demais para ficar dentro do escritório. Sentindo-se estranhamente agitado, saiu mais cedo do escritório, e dirigiu-se sem perceber ao Hyde Park. Gostava de ir até lá para relaxar a cabeça, sentir o vento frio no rosto, e ver os pássaros voando livres.

Passeava tranquilamente pelas alamedas do parque, quando um perfume embriagante de camélias o assaltou. Parou bruscamente girando o rosto para todas as direções. Procurava a fonte do perfume quando vislumbrou mais ao longe a silhueta de uma mulher. Vestida com uma calça jens escura, justa no corpo, e uma camisa negra, com certeza muito maior que o tamanho dela, estava com as mangas dobradas na altura do cotovelo, e um cinto tipicamente cigano vermelho-vinho, delineava a cintura feminina. Seu coração deu um salto, sentiu suas mãos gelarem, sua garganta secar. Era quase impossível, mas tinha que chegar perto para ter certeza.

O perfume o embriagava a cada passo que dava na direção dela. A bela morena virou-se para ele com o mesmo sorriso enigmático.

- Bonito dia para um passeio em Londres. - afirmou ele com voz ligeiramente rouca.

- Creio que sim. - respondeu ela, com ligeiro sotaque espanhol, e um brilho misterioso no olhar castanho.

- Prazer, Neji Hyuuga. - respondeu ele estendendo a mão direita em um comprimento, estreitando a mão de dedos longos.

- Tenten, pode me chamar de Tenten.

.

.

.

**_Então, gente, esse é o final... espero que vcs tenham gostado! Inesperado eu sei, mas, foi exatamente assim que eu imaginei._**

E aí... o que vocês acharam???

bjinhos,

mycah


End file.
